Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXVII
Dopiero w dni dziewięć po wyjeździe Jagienki stanął Zbyszko na granicy Spychowa, ale Danusia była Już tak bliska śmierci, że zupełnie stracił nadzieję, czyją żywą ojcu dowiezie. Zaraz następnego dnia, gdy poczęła nie do rzeczy odpowiadać, spostrzegł, iż nie tylko umysł jej jest zwichnięty, ale że przy tym i ciało ogarnia jakaś choroba, przeciw której nie ma już sił w tym wycieńczonym przez niewolę, więzienie, mękę, i ustawiczny strach dziecku. Może być, że odgłosy zaciekłej walki, jaką Zbyszko i Maćko stoczyli z Niemcami, przepełniły ten kielich przerażenia i że właśnie w tej chwili napadła ją owa choroba, dość że gorączka nie opuszczała jej odtąd prawie aż do końca drogi. Była to nawet poniekąd okoliczność pomyślna, albowiem przez straszną puszczę, wśród niezmiernych trudów, wiózł ją Zbyszko jak martwą, nieprzytomną i o niczym nie wiedzącą. Po przebyciu puszcz, gdy weszli do "zbożnego" kraju, między osady kmiece i szlacheckie, skończyły się niebezpieczeństwa i trudy. Ludzie, dowiadując się, że to wiozą swojackie dziecko, odbite Krzyżakom, a do tego córkę sławnego Juranda, o którym "gądkowie" tyle śpiewali już pieśni po gródkach, dwo–rzyszczach i chatach, prześcigali się w usługach i pomocy. Dostarczano zapasów i koni. Wszystkie drzwi stawały otworem. Nie potrzebował już Zbyszko wieźć Danusi w kolebce między końmi, gdyż silni młodziankowie przenosili ją w noszach ode wsi do wsi tak troskliwie i ostrożnie, jakby jakąś świętość nieśli. Niewiasty otaczały ją najtkliwszą opieką. Mężowie, słuchając opowieści ojej krzywdach, zgrzytali zębami i niejeden nakładał zaraz żelazne blachy, chwytał za miecz, za topór albo za kopię i jechał dalej za Zbyszkiem, by pomścić się "z nawiązką", bo nie dość wydawało się zawziętemu pokoleniu równo krzywdą za krzywdę zapłacić. Ale Zbyszko nie myślał w tej chwili o zemście, tylko jedynie o Danusi. Żył między przebłyskami nadziei, gdy chwilowo czyniło się chorej lepiej, a głuchą rozpaczą, gdy stan jej pogarszał się widomie. A co do tego nie mógł się już łudzić. Nieraz z początku podróży przelatywała mu przez głowę zabobonna myśl, że może tam gdzieś po bezdrożach, które przebywali, jedzie za nimi ślad w ślad śmierć i czyha tylko na sposobną chwilę, by się rzucić na Danusię i wyssać z niej ostatek życia. Widzenie to, a raczej poczucie, bywało zwłaszcza wśród ciemnych nocy tak wyraźne, że nieraz porywała go rozpaczliwa chęć zawrócić, wyzwać martwicę, jak się wyzywa rycerza, i potykać się z nią do ostatniego tchu. Ale przy końcu drogi było jeszcze gorzej, czuł bowiem śmierć nie za orszakiem, ale wśród samego orszaku, niewidzialną wprawdzie, ale tak bliską, iż obwiewało ich jej mroźne tchnienie. I rozumiał już, że przeciw temu nieprzyjacielowi na nic męstwo, na nic krzepka dłoń, na nic oręż, że trzeba będzie oddać bezradnie najdroższą głowę na łup bez walki. I to było uczucie najstraszniejsze, albowiem łączył się z nim żal, niepohamowany jak wicher, bezdenny jak morze. Jakże nie miała jęczeć, jakże nie miała się rwać z boleści w Zbyszku dusza, gdy spoglądając na swoją kochaną, mówił jej jakby z mimowolną wymówką: "Na to żem cię miłował, na tom cię odszukał i odbił, aby cię Jutro ziemią przysypać i nie widzieć cię już nigdy?" A tak mówiąc, spoglądał na jej kwitnące gorączką policzki, na jej mętne, nieprzytomne oczy i znów ją pytał: "Ostawisz mnie? Nie żal ci? Wolisz ode mnie niż ze mną?" l wówczas myślał, że chyba i jemu samemu w głowie się pomiesza, piersi zaś rozpierał mu jakby płacz przeogromny, ale zapiekły i nie mogący wybuchnąć, albowiem tamowała mu ujście i jakaś złość, i jakiś gniew na tę bezlitosną siłę, która wywarła się na niewinne dziecko, ślepa i zimna. Gdyby złowrogi Krzyżak znajdował się wówczas w orszaku, byłby go poszarpał jak dziki zwierz. Dobiwszy się do leśnego dworca, chciał się zatrzymać, ale tam na wiosnę było pusto. Od stróżów dowiedział się przy tym, że oboje księstwo wybrali się do brata Ziemowita do Płocka, poniechał więc zamiaru jechania do Warszawy, gdzie by dworski medyk mógł dać chorej ratunek. Trzeba mu było ciągnąć do Spychowa, co było straszne, albowiem zdawało mu się, iż wszystko już się kończy i że trupa tylko dowiezie Jurandowi. Ale właśnie na kilka godzin drogi przed Spychowem padł znów na jego serce jaśniejszy promyk nadziei. Policzki Danusi poczęły blednąć, oczy stawały się mniej mętne, oddech nie tak głośny i mniej pośpieszny. Zbyszko spostrzegł to natychmiast i po niejakim czasie nakazał ostatni postój, aby mogła spokojnie oddychać. Byli o milę może od Spychowa, z dala od mieszkań ludzkich, na wąskiej drodze między polem a łąką, Ale stojąca w pobliżu dzika grusza dawała ochronę od słońca, zatrzymali się więc pod jej gałęziami. Pachołkowie, pozłaziwszy z koni, rozkiełznali je, aby łacniej im było szczypać trawę. Dwie niewiasty najęte do posług przy Danusi i młodziankowie, którzy ją nieśli, znużeni drogą i upałem pokładli się w cieniu i usnęli; tylko Zbyszko czuwał przy noszach i siadłszy tuż na korzeniach gruszy, nie spuszczał z chorej oczu. A ona leżała wśród popołudniowej ciszy, spokojnie, z przymkniętymi powiekami. Zbyszkowi wydawało się jednakże, że nie śpi. Jakoż gdy na drugim końcu rozległej łąki koszący siano chłop stanął i począł brzękać w kosę osełką, drgnęła lekko i otworzyła na chwilę powieki, po czym przymknęła je zaraz; pierś jej podniosła się jakby głębszym oddechem, a z ust wyszedł ledwie dosłyszalny szept: – Kwiecie pachnie... Były to pierwsze niegorączkowe i niebłędne słowa, jakie od początku podróży wymówiła, albowiem z przygrzanej słońcem łąki powiew przynosił istotnie mocną woń, w której czuć było i siano, i miód, i przeróżne pachnące zioła. Więc w Zbyszku na myśl, że przytomność wraca chorej, zadrżało z radości serce. W pierwszym uniesieniu chciał rzucić się do je j nóg, ale z obawy, by jej nie przestraszyć, pohamował się, klęknął tylko przy noszach i pochyliwszy się nad nią, jął wołać z cicha: – Danusiu! Danusiu! A ona otworzyła znów oczy; czas jakiś patrzyła na niego, po czym uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz i tak samo jako poprzednio w chacie smolarzy, ale daleko przytomniej, wymówiła jego imię: – Zbyszko!... I próbowała wyciągnąć ku niemu ręce, ale dla zbytniej słabości nie mogła tego uczynić; on natomiast objął ją ramionami, z sercem tak wezbranym, jakby jej dziękował za jakąś niezmierną łaskę. – Przebudziłaś się! – mówił. – O, Bogu chwała... Bogu... Po czym zbrakło mu głosu – i przez czas jakiś patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Ciszę polną mącił tylko wonny powiew od strony łąki, któren szemrał w liściach gruszy, ksykanie koników w trawach i dalekie, niewyraźne śpiewanie kosiarza. Danusia spoglądała coraz przytomniej i nie przestawała się uśmiechać, zupełnie jak dziecko, które we śnie widzi anioła. Powoli jednak w oczach jej poczęło się odbijać jakby pewne zdziwienie: – Gdziem jest?... rzekła. Wówczas z ust jego wyrwał się cały rój krótkich, przerywanych przez radość odpowiedzi. – Przy mnieś jest! Pod Spychowem! Do tatusia jedziemy. Skończona twoja niedola! Oj! Danuśko moja! Oj, Danuśko! Szukałem cię i odbiłem. Nie w niemieckiej tyś już mocy. Nie bój się! Zaraz będzie Spychów. Chorzałaś, ale Pan Jezus się zmiłował! Ile było boleści, ile płakania! Danuśko!... Teraz już dobrze!... Nic, jeno szczęśliwość przed tobą. Ej, com się naszukał!... com się nawędrował!... Ej, mocny Boże!... Ej! I odetchnął głęboko a prawie z jękiem, jakby ostatek ciężaru boleści zrzucał z piersi. Danusia leżała spokojnie, coś sobie przypominając, coś rozważając, a na koniec spytała: – Toś ty nie zabaczył mnie? I dwie łzy, wezbrawszy jej w oczach, stoczyły się z wolna po twarzy na wezgłowie. – Ja miałbym ciebie zabaczyć! – zawołał Zbyszko. Było zaś w tym stłumionym okrzyku więcej mocy niż w największych zaklęciach i przysięgach, albowiem miłował ją zawsze całą duszą, a od czasu gdy ją odzyskał, stała mu się droższą niż cały świat. Ale tymczasem zapadła ponownie cisza; w dali jeno chłop przestał śpiewać i jął raz drugi klepać osełką kosę. Usta Danusi poczęły się znów poruszać, ale szeptem tak cichym, że Zbyszko nie mógł jej dosłyszeć, więc pochyliwszy się, zapytał: – Co zaś, jagódko, mówisz? A ona powtórzyła: – Kwiecie pachnie... – Bośmy przy łące – odrzekł – ale wnet pojedziem dalej. Do tatusia, któren też z niewoli wybawion. I będziesz moja do śmierci. Słyszyszże ty mnie dobrze? i rozumiesz? Wtem targnął nim nagły niepokój, spostrzegł bowiem, że twarz jej czyni się blada i coraz bledsza, a na twarzy osiadają gęsto drobne krople potu. – Co ci jest? – spytał z okropnym przestrachem. I uczuł, jak włosy zjeżają mu się na głowie, a mróz przechodzi przez kości. – Co ci jest? powiedz! – powtórzył. – Ciemno! – szepnęła. – Ciemno? Słonko świeci, a tobie ciemno? – zapytał zdyszanym głosem. – Dopiero co mówiłaś przytomnie! Na imię Boskie, rzeknij choć słowo! Poruszyła jeszcze ustami, ale nie mogła już nawet szeptać. Zbyszko odgadł tylko, że wymawia jego imię i że go woła. Wnet potem wychudzone jej dłonie jęły drgać i trzepotać się po kilimku, którym była okryta. Trwało to chwilę. Nie było już się co łudzić – konała! A on w przerażeniu i rozpaczy począł ją błagać, jakby prośba mogła coś wskórać: – Danuśka! O Jezu miłosierny!... Poczekaj choć do Spychowa! poczekaj! poczekaj! O Jezu! Jezu! Jezu! Podczas tego błagania rozbudziły się niewiasty i nadbiegli pachołkowie, którzy byli opodal przy koniach na łące. Ale zrozumiawszy od pierwszego rzutu oka, co się dzieje, poklękali i poczęli odmawiać w głos litanię. Powiew ustał, przestały szemrać liście na gruszy i tylko słowa modlitwy rozlegały się wśród wielkiej, polnej ciszy. Danusia przed samym końcem litanii otworzyła jeszcze oczy, jakby chcąc spojrzeć po raz ostatni na Zbyszka i na świat słoneczny, po czym zaraz zasnęła snem wiekuistym. Niewiasty zamknęły jej powieki, a następnie poszły po kwiaty na łąkę. Pachołcy udali się ich śladem – i tak chodzili w słońcu wśród bujnych traw, podobni do duchów polnych, pochylając się co chwila i płacząc, albowiem w sercach mieli litość i żal. Zbyszko klęczał w cieniu, przy noszach, z głową na kolanach Danusi, bez ruchu i słowa, sam jak martwy, a oni krążyli to bliżej, to dalej, rwąc złoty kaczeniec i dzwonki, i obficie rosnące różowe smółki, i białą, pachnącą miodem drobniczkę. W wilgotnych dołkach znaleźli też lilie polne, a na miedzy przy ugorze janowiec. Aż gdy już mieli pełne naręcza, otoczyli smutnym korowodem nosze i poczęli je maić. Pokryli więc prawie całkiem kwieciem i ziółmi zwłoki zmarłej, nie zasłaniając tylko twarzy, która wśród dzwonków i lilij bielała, cicha, ukojona snem nieprzespanym, pogodna i po prostu anielska. Do Spychowa nie było nawet i mili, więc po niejakim czasie, gdy im smutek i boleść łzami spłynęły, podnieśli nosze i ruszyli ku borom, od których zaczynały się już Jurandowe ziemie. Pachołcy wiedli za orszakiem konie. Sam Zbyszko niósł w głowach nosze, a niewiasty, obarczone zbywającymi pękami ziół i kwiatów, śpiewały na przedzie pieśni pobożne – i tak z wolna szli i szli między zieloną łąką a równym, szarym ugorem, jakby jaka procesja żałosna. Na modrym niebie nie było żadnej chmurki i świat cały wygrzewał się w złotym blasku słonecznym. Krzyżacy 59